Harry Potter Tells 22 Villains to Shut Up
Snowball: Oh, yes, Tiny Dog! We got your friend! Advantage me! Ha, ha, ha, ha! *Ozone: I'd watch your tone, sunshine. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna hatch you in the string, ball you up, and then bat you around for hours in the game that only I understand! Uh. Very nice. I'll take that! *Duke Weaselton: It's Weaselton! Duke Weaselton. And I ain't talking, rabbit. And ain't nothing you can do to make me. *James Suggs: You better watch it. Who are you talking to? I am the police of the sky! *Scheck: Well, here you are, back again. After I patiently explained that your mission is completely hopeless, it still is. Though I'm less inclined to entertain you after you broke into my building for the second time. Did you think you could get away with this? There are cameras everywhere. I record everything that goes on, day and night. Did you think I'd let you win, let you save your little neighborhood? Don't you realize who I am? I am Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck. I can trace my ancestry back to the founding fathers. You know when we lost control of this city? When that ridiculous Tomato Incident took place ion your pathetic little neighborhood. Tearing it down and putting my name upon its place will be revenge of the sweetest kind. *Bill Cipher: But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take chaos worldwide! *Squint: You have until sunrise to build me my ship... if you ever want to see your precious egg again! *Tybalt: Well, well, well. If it isn't little big-hat Benny. *Gaston: It's over Beast. BELLE IS MINE! *King Goobot: You see. Jimmy. you can't win. All of your friends and family would be safe at home if it wasn't for one problem-- you. *Jimmy Neutron: Little? *King Goobot: Now you all must die! (Evil Laughing) *Lord Dargis: There are two of you little monsters, hmm? *Raiden the Moon King: This is the end of your story. Now take one last look with that lonely eye. One last look at this wretched place you call home. *The Sister: Little boy, what happened to your eye? *Kubo: Who are you? How do you know my name? *The Sisters: We're your family, Kubo. Your mother's sisters. And we've been looking for you for so long. It's so lovely to meet you, Kubo... face-toface. *Rothbart: When he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Odette will die! And I'll finish Derek off myself. Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classicthis is really classic. This is me! *Flintheart Glomgold: Ha! That mess ought to cost scroungy McDuck a pretty penny. Tally it up. Money, box, cold hard cash. If this keeps up, I, Flintheart Glomgold, will be the filthiest, richest duck in the world! (Laughs) I'm gaining on you, Scrooge. *Nigel: Oh, pity. Now we have two useless, flightless birds. *Dr. Terminus: That dragon doesn't belong to anybody. He's fair game and he's gonna be ours! *Dr. Carver Clone: That's right! If there those of you what peanuts are, they had none. Passay, I got news for you! Right here! Stay here! *Laughing* The take will begin in t-minus five minutes. Have a pussy! *Stinky Pete: Your choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed you once, he can fix you again! Now get in the box! *Hopper: No one ant sleeps until we get every scarp of food on this island! *Darla Dimple: I am an angel! I am an adorable little angel! *Harry Potter: Shut up! SHUT UP!!! *(Snowball look shocked) *(Ozone look shocked) *(Duke Weaselton look shocked) *(James Suggs look shocked) *(Scheck look shocked) *(Bill Chiper look shocked) *Squint: What? *(Tybalt look shocked) *(Gaston looks shocked) *(King Goobot look shocked) *(Lord Dargis look shocked) *(Raiden the Moon King look shocked) *(The Sisters look shocked) *(Rothbart look shocked) *(Flintheart Glomgold Looks Shocked) *(Nigel looks shocked) *(Dr. Terminus look shocked) *(Dr. Carver Clone look shocked) *(Stinky Pete looks shocked) *(Hopper looks shocked) *(Darla Dimple look shocked)